Milling and drilling units, employed for supporting spindles and other power tools, are in widespread use especially in dental laboratories and like facilities. Various forms of such apparatus are commercially available and are disclosed in the prior art, exemplary of which are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Greth U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,665 discloses a machine for dental applications, which incorporates an upper, transversing arm assembly and a lower adjustable arm.
Rodin U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,176 shows mounting of the arm of a dental machine on a rack for vertical adjustment.
Rockwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,289 shows an integral, adjustable work-supporting table.
Thus, there is thought to be a need for a milling and drilling unit that offers enhanced flexibility and universality of application and use, and that is at the same time facile to employ and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide apparatus affording the foregoing features and advantages.
More specific objects are to provide such apparatus in which powered, normally hand-held tools of various kinds and sizes can readily and securely be supported in a multitude of different positions and attitudes, which positions and attitudes can be changed readily and with a high degree of control and stability.